Nations of the World
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: "Shut your eyes and make me your whore make it hurt like I want it to and you know I'll be begging for more and you know that I'm willing to..." It was a simply a role Nations played, the concept of love just seemed so unnatural. US/UKXworld


Word Count: 1, 341

Pairing: US/UK

Rating: M

Warning: Mentions of sex and a lot of it. The word whore is tossed around quite a bit as well. This also contains slash/yaoi and a few song lyrics but is not a songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or the song 'Whore' by Parabelle

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nations of the World<span>**

It was something one never really discussed unless France was nearby. The subject was rather taboo in general whether you were human or nation, if you were talking to your neighbor or to your partner. That was just how things worked, of course, there were certain reasons as to why such things weren't discussed and reasons as to why they were.

England had been around for countless centuries and had gotten around quite a bit in that time as well, for those reasons he had never felt the need to tell America just whom he had shared his bed with. However, he had also always believed his former colony to be rather naive on such subjects and had expected to be in control on their first time together, not the other way around. The second they stepped foot into the bedroom he was introduced to a side of America that he had never seen; the young nation was certainly not a gentle lover as England had thought. It was rough, demanding, and raw, everything that seemed to make up the country. Oddly enough, everything England had wanted in a lover, but he couldn't help but wonder just how America came to be practiced in such a manner, not with having a Puritan background and is why that taboo subject was now being brought up as the two lay in bed gasping for breath covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Bloody hell, America! Just who have you been with?" there was a low breathy chuckle in his left ear.

"A better question would be who haven't I been with?"

"Tck. I doubt you've gotten around that much, git. You're still practically a child compared to other countries."

"Is that your way of saying that I might just be 'that good'," a shiver ran down the green-eyed nation's spine as America nipped at his neck and jaw line. "Naturally?"

"If you think I'm going to hand out complements after every time we shag, you're wrong."

"You screaming my name works just as well."

"Belt up."

"You should know by now I don't do as I'm told." a blush bloom across England's face think about what they had just done or rather what America had just done to him.

"You're just a damn tease. Really America, who have you shared beds with?" the younger nation pulled away from him slightly growing oddly serious.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's quite a long list."

"I'll tell you who I've been with. It only seems fair."

"Alright. Then my first was Prussia we had a few flings throughout the Revolution and a few times after that. Of course France and Spain. A Bad Touch Trio indeed." a bittersweet chuckle escaped America's lips. "Not to mention that one time with Russia."

"Wait. Russia?" England sat up in shock wincing ever so slightly. He had never heard of a country actually having any type of interaction (willingly) with the world's largest country and surviving.

"It's not something I like to think about. Damn Cold War, although I can't be too bothered by it," A thin dirty blond eyebrow quirked up in his direction. "Don't give me that look, besides I was with you already by that time."

"Sorry, love. You must remember that I still didn't see much of you during that time. Is that all of who you've been with?"

"Let's see. Belarus, Ukraine, S. Italy, Japan, China, sum it up at all of Asia to make it easier, most of Africa, all of Europe and a few South American countries whose names I don't remember now. Of course there's a list of people whom I slept with that weren't nations." England settled back down into bed resting his head on America's chest.

"Here I thought your Puritan background would have kept you in line." a bitter tone found its way into the older nations voice. It sometimes hurt to remember just how old America was and with a body of a 19 year old, it didn't surprise that the young nation would go out clubbing and have one-night stands with his citizens.

"I grew up, England, and like every other teenager in the world my hormones were in full swing, sometimes I think they still are. Besides that's just how business between nations work. Who have you been with?"

"Certainly not as many as you, love. Spain, France, China, and India just to name a few. Perhaps one or two that no longer exist, then of course, you have the days when I sail across the seven seas. I was more focused on rum, territory, and how far we were from the nearest whorehouse."

"No wonder you protested being bottom, once dominating the whole world."

"But those days have passed; sex is sex no matter the time or whom you're with-"

"It's just an animalistic need, that turns Nations into whores." a smirk graced America's lips as he interrupted his lover.

"How poetic, but I suppose that's what we are, just nations of the world. All of us forming alliances, trade, and fight to gain territory."

"Or flat out selling ourselves and not think twice about who the buyer might be. We only see dollar signs."

"What a sick game we play."

"Yeah, but then I wonder how many relationships I've been in and none come to mind save ours. What about you?"

"I can only remember France and Japan, but then again I never could fully love them. Perfect example of how we're all whores, bought by a few pretty lies."

"Don't think my words are nothing more than lies."

"We've had a special relationship for over forty years; I don't think I could start doubting you now America."

"It still feels weird, the concept of two nations being in love, and actually having a relationship."

"What's so odd about it?"

"I'm so used to being taken advantage of, abused, and manipulated."

"Sounds more like your independence streak wanting to show through." England yawned the two of them growing drowsy."

"Too used to the role of a whore, I guess. No time to think about heartbreak, broken promises, and nothing was ever pain less."

"A bit of a masochist, are we?"

"That and a martyr."

"Aren't we all?"

"S_hut your eyes and make me your whore make it hurt like I want it to and you know I'll be begging for more and you know that I'm willing to..."_America sung softly England drifting off to sleep.

There were certain things one didn't discuss, not even if France was around. The subject was beyond taboo, not even partners who had been together for decades could share such things. Yet, sometimes such things bubbled up from the past reminding one of who they really are or what they really are. Even being faithful could not scrub away previous sins from their skins. Once one stepped out onto that world stage, they became nations of the world. All of them selling out themselves as well as others.

_"...hurt, if we carry on, I feel it the most when you make it hurt but in my eyes this is not right." _With those last sung words, America finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of waking up to an empty bed, like he had done in the past. That was just the way the world worked not even the silver band on the finger of his left hand could keep such thoughts away.

* * *

><p><strong>To clear up any confusion US and UK have had a special relationship for decades but have only recently gotten married due to changes in societies views so this takes place modern day.<strong>


End file.
